ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
2380s
Years * 2387 Events *'2381': According to Geordi La Forge, the Federation will be able to have transporters that are able to successfully work on Tau Cygna V if they started in 2366. ( ) * 2385: According to Section 31 estimates, the Klingon Empire will have finally recovered from their losses during the Dominion War. ( ) * 2387: Romulus is destroyed by an unusually powerful supernova; Spock stops the supernova from growing, but is flung in time to an alternate 2258. ( ) Alternate timeline events :The following event took place in an alternate timeline in which the was destroyed while navigating the quantum slipstream in 2375. ( ) * 2380: Starfleet officially abandons the search for Voyager. :The following event takes place in an alternate timeline when the USS ''Voyager did not return to Earth in 2378.'' ( ) *'2381': After she receives fatal injuries on an away mission, Seven of Nine dies on Voyager, in the arms of her husband, Chakotay. :The following events took place in an alternate timeline where Captain Benjamin Sisko was temporally displaced. ( ) *'2382': Jake Sisko marries Korena. *'2389': Benjamin Sisko briefly appears in Jake's house in New Orleans. Appendices Background * In , Benjamin Sisko predicted that if the Federation Alliance did not launch an assault against the Dominion in late 2375, they would re-arm themselves and launch an offensive in the early 2380s. * The false future seen in was set in the year 2383. Apocrypha * 2380: The post- portions of the FPS game Star Trek: Elite Force II take part in this year. * The last climactic missions of Star Trek: Legacy take place in 2380 also. * Events described in Taking Wing: ** William T. Riker gets his own ship (the USS Titan); joining his crew are Deanna Troi and later Tuvok. ** The crew of the Titan plays a crucial role in stabilizing the political situation on Romulus; the Klingon Empire becomes a protector of the Remans. * Events described in Resistance: ** With Riker and Troi gone, Captain Jean-Luc Picard makes Worf his new number 1 ** Captain Picard, in an attempt to stop the Borg, becomes Locutus again - Dr. Crusher later is able to restore him. * Events described in Before Dishonor: ** Kathryn Janeway is assimilated by the Borg, made the new Borg Queen and killed after this, according to official record; her ultimate fate remains unknown, it is hinted that she has become a companion of Lady Q. ** The Borg reach their next step of evolution - instead of assimilating, they now "absorb" whole starships, with the ships becoming part of the absorbing Borg cube and the crew being assimilated. * Events described in Star Trek: Destiny: ** 2381 The Borg have declared war on the Federation and its allies with the goal of eradication over assimilation. By the end of the war, major colonies have destroyed, the core worlds nearly destroyed and more, but the Borg are no more either. They were reunited with an ancient civilization. * Events described in Unworthy: ** Sometime after 2382, Chakotay seeks Icheb's assistance to undertake a vision quest to help a very sick Seven of Nine. * Countdown: "Number One" begins on stardate 64333.4, in 2387. * Beginning of the path to 2409, events leading up to Star Trek Online. * In the game Star Trek: Armada, the USS Premonition is supposedly built in an alternate timeline where the Borg have control of most of the Alpha Quadrant. Due to the Premonition s temporal drive, it went back in time to 2376 to stop the first Borg attack on Starbase 612. It returned to the future after a successful effort in defeating the Borg. (Star Trek: Armada) de:2380er es:Década del 2380 fr:2380s nl:2380s sv:2380-talet